1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a process for dyeing poly(trimethylene terephthalate) (PTT) carpet continuously, and in particular, to a process for dyeing poly(trimethylene terephthalate) bulked continuous filament (BCF) yarn carpet continuously in a high color yield without poor dyeing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As well known in the art, a PTT BCF yarn carpet can be continuously dyed by injecting an aqueous dyeing solution to pile of the PTT BCF yarn carpet through an applicator, steaming the carpet in a steamer to penetrate the aqueous dyeing solution into pile and fix it into pile of the carpet, followed by rinsing the steamed carpet, and drying the rinsed carpet.
However, according to the dyeing method as described above, a temperature distribution in the steamer is not uniform and a temperature in the steamer is lowered because a temperature of the carpet is different from a temperature in the steamer when the carpet, to which the aqueous dyeing solution is injected, passes through the steamer. Therefore, the aqueous dyeing solution cannot be sufficiently penetrated into fibers of the carpet, so that a color yield is reduced and the carpet cannot be uniformly dyed owing to frosting.